Passionate In Love
by faithmelodies
Summary: Anis confesses her love to Kaede, leading to a turn of events unexpected by both of them.


_Welcome to my first fanfiction for Barajou no Kiss. There is a possibility that I might add another chapter or two to this story, so please leave a review! :)_

_Warning: This fanfiction contains mature content. _

The cold rush of the night's breeze felt good to Anis as she leaned on the polished railing of her balcony, overlooking the streets and sidewalks below. Tall lamp posts were along the outskirts of the grass patches and kept dimly lit. The streets looked deserted; pedestrians had walked there only hours before. It was fairly late for her to be up, nevermind standing outside alone. However, she had felt compelled to go stargazing.

Anis had always loved staring up at the moon in wonder. Often, she would sneak various amounts of time in her busy schedule to indulge, and tonight was no exception. In addition to the moon, Anis also had a strong love for the stars, as well. They always managed to light up even the darkest parts of the sky, and her heart.

A sudden, cold blast of wind swirled around her slender frame, dancing through her pink hair as if to cause mischief. The dominion wrapped her arms around herself, curling her fingers through the straying locks and pulling them close. As a gentler breeze came and receded, Anis unconsciously began twirling the wavy ends that were still damp from the shower she had taken not too long ago. They had caused large watermarks to collect on the back of her lacey black camisole.

Anis sighed heavily, partly because she couldn't find a shooting star. But, she had bigger been dealing with problems far worse in the recent weeks. Although she had always been indecisive about her emotions, she suddenly felt certain about one aspect of her life for once.

Four months ago on her eighteenth birthday, Anis had realized that she was deeply in love with one of her Rhode Knights. Many strange thoughts and emotions had been crossing her mind during the few months before that night, and she had always thought that she had been simply deluding herself. However, now she was sure that her heart was in the right place.

She huffed in frustration, but remained calm. _My thoughts always seem to get to me_, she told herself before heading back toward her room and locking the glass doors securely. Taking a thin piece of fabric, Anis loosely tied the two drape sections together.

Anis sprawled out across her queen-sized bed and laid out the four main cards before her. She knew that she really needed to talk to someone, but her instincts told her that she would immediately pick the knight that was in love with. Truth be told, Anis wasn't a hundred percent sure if she was ready to fess up her emotions. However, she knew that if she picked someone else during the hour it was at, there was a possibility of them. Anis felt that she was facing a dead end with both of those options.

However, she decided that the present would have to be the time to grow up and show some bravery. After all, her love was only getting deeper for him. So, she curled her fingers around the straight edges of the card in question, gazing fondly at its intricate patterns and softly kissing its smooth surface.

A puff of thick, white smoke evaporated to reveal of very tired-looking Kaede Higa. His dark red hair was in all directions, and would have looked extremely sexy if it wasn't for the dark circles he had under his eyes. To exaggerate the point even further, all he wore was a pair of low-slung black jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt that showed off his slight build. It had been several months since Anis had even caught a glimpse of it, but every time was enough to a flurry of feelings. It only made matters worse that his pants left little to her imagination, but she tried her hardest to block those kinds of thoughts. He simply looked at her with a blank expression.

"Why did you summon me here?" Kaede looked over to where she sat up in her bed, her expression similar to that of a deer in headlights. Her eyes were wider than saucers, and he took note of how her gaze ran across his body and caused the darkest blush he had ever seen on her face, and made her turn away from embarrassment.

"I-I… needed to talk to you." Anis felt a whoosh of air and looked back around to see his presence standing on the opposite side of her bed. She could feel a growing lump in her throat, but tried to play it down. Never had she been so nervous around Kaede in her entire life.

"About what?" His voice became gentle. He watched as she fidgeted with the ends of her black tank top, and could tell whatever she had to say was personal.

"I know… who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"And that is?"

"You."

Kaede was slightly taken back by her sudden boldness. He had known that Anis was attracted to him, but always thought that she would end up with the Black or White Rose. She had changed drastically over the two years that he had been in love with her, and it was about time that she developed feelings for someone.

Anis slowly moved over to intertwine her fingers into his, gently pulling against his grip. Kaede looked at for a moment, not exactly sure what she wanted for him to do, but followed the gesture. Her hands slowly brought him closer to her until they were both lying on top of her bed against the thick wall of pillows against the headboard, side by side. She leaned on his shoulder with her pink strands of hair covering most of her face. Exhaustion was starting to creep up on her, and the Rhode Knight could tell.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"N-no," she mumbled groggily, her face pressed against his skin.

"Then where should I sleep?" He asked.

"Here."

Kaede was surprised at how different his Dominion was acting. Normally, any thoughts about this would have him kicked to the curb. This truly was a whole new Anis he had never met; the one who wasn't aggressive or being emotionally distant. Of course, she still had her dominate personality, but was much more relaxed.

Although his mind was filled with thoughts, he said nothing of them as he pulled back the sheets and comforter. She crawled underneath them blindly, due to her being almost asleep. When she finally settled in, she cracked on her eyes into small slits, and once again held out her hand for Kaede to come and join her. He followed without delay to please Anis, but was having hesitant ideas about it. However, they were all blown away as she snuggled up against him seeking warmth. He tried to fight off an approaching blush, but failed, so he blocked it from view by flicking off the light switch.

'We progressed further in ten minutes than we did in two years,' he thought before giving way to sleep.

At the first signs of morning, Anis was up and moving around, and freaked out when she saw Kaede sleeping beside her. It took her a few minutes to remember what had happened the previous night before she was able to fully relax about it, knowing nothing extreme happened. However, he face heated up at an alarming rate at the thought of the confession she had made so unexpectedly to him.

Quietly, she moved into her bathroom, splashing cold water against her face to wake herself up from drowsiness. Anis glanced in the mirror to see that her mascara was smeared in the corners, and that her hair was in a complete array of places, some in tangles too frightening to venture. But, she decided not to brush it out or fix her makeup, instead thinking up a plan in a matter of seconds and headed back toward her room.

Anis carefully walked across her carpeted floors and onto her bed, moving toward Kaede. She brushed her fingers lightly against his skin. As she did so, she finally noticed how much more attractive he had become over the two years she had known him, seeing the definition of his slightly curved face and long eyelashes. When she got no response from him, she decided to take things up a notch. Well, a much bigger notch.

Carefully, she situated herself to where she was straddling above his hips, looking down on his face. Without realizing what she was doing, she reached out to softly brush her fingertips against the curve of his jaw. At the same time, she moved to find a more comfortable position, waking Kaede up immediately.

His eyes shot open in shock to see his dominion sitting on top of him in the worst possible region to think of. Although she looked innocent, seeing Anis in such a way was immediately unbearable for him, and the thoughts that began to plague his mind made the Rhode Knight feel guilty.

"Um, you might want to move before…" he shifted underneath her weight, and she felt the beginnings of an erection instantly.

"Oh."

Anis stayed where she was, unmoving. She was flustered, yes, but loved the feeling of him rising against her core, and was starting to get wetness between her legs. Testing the waters once more, she grinded against him and felt her hormones cry out to her. But, something she had never experience occurred and shocked her deep into her bones. She had caught onto the sound of a low moan released from the back of Kaede's throat, and it was easily the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

Anis watched him from above, seeing how his face was flushed. His eyes were hardly open, but still managed to be looking up at her. His face showed lust and need and want, and yet he still had the willpower to resist her.

"Anis," he said thickly, "you may want to stop."

'Why? I'm enjoying it."

Kaede sighed, wanting to surrender.

"It's not the best idea to be doing this, seeing as whenever you have the 'Blood Marriage,' the Knight that performs it with you expects you to have some innocence. Not only that, but the others will get pissed at me." He gazed up, seeing all the emotions Anis had been holding back

explode into just one expression.

"When I told you that I wanted to be with you, I also meant doing that ceremony. If I was lying about it, I wouldn't of let you stay her the night, never mind sleeping in my bed." Anis rolled off of him, moving toward his face, which he felt getting hot from embarrassment.

"When do you plan on doing that?"

"Whenever you're ready."

Kaede smiled a little, softly catching her lips with his own. He was trying to be cautious with her at first as to not get pushed away, but soon turned into full blown passion. Although inexperienced, Anis could tell all the emotions he was portraying to her. Love. Lust. Want. Joy.

Victory.

After what seemed to be close to a minute, Kaede broke off, panting to regain his breath. While lost in his mind, Anis took the time to position herself where she was before, but instead lying on top of his body, and he took notice.

"I want you, Kaede," she whispered into his ear, turning him on automatically. Her moans had changed his original plans of trying to stay innocent.

"Alright, but we aren't going past foreplay until the ceremony. I want that night to be special." He could feel Anis shiver against him at his words, but quickly took the lead in kissing. Like Kaede, she expressed her emotions in the clearest possible way that she could to him.

Once a few minutes passed, he took the upper hand, trailing his lips slowly down her jawline, then stopped at her neck. Kaede sucked on the skin there, walking a thin line between leaving hickeys and keeping the skin clear. After all, he didn't want the other knights to know what was going on between them quite yet. As he continued his methods of pleasuring her, Kaede could feel Anis constantly fidgeting against his body.

Her hands slid across his skin gracefully to where the sleeves of his shirt were. Kaede stopped for a moment, allowing her to pull the fabric off of him. For a second, she just stared at his physique, marveling. He truly was built. His body was well-toned, but not overloaded in muscle. Her eyes could pick up on the clear outlines of his six-pack abs, and the muscles that lead down below to other places. She traced each muscle with the tips of her fingers, brushing along them lighter than a feather, earning a shudder from her Knight. She then followed up the previous action with her lips, loving the feel of his pale, smooth skin.

Anis paused to see that Kaede had been watching her and backed up.

"What's wrong?" He asked. No response came, and he felt like his nerves were rolling.

However, it didn't last too long as he saw her fingers reach down to the bottom of her camisole, taunting him with a smirk and a fierce look in her eyes. She pulled the fabric off slowly, pleased with his reaction. Anis continued on, getting off the bed so she could take off her shorts. All that was left was a bra and pair of panties in his way.

Unexpectedly, she tackled into Kaede, throwing him back against the headboard. He was dazed from the impact, but quickly noticed that a pair of breasts were in his view. His hands reached behind her to unclasp the hooks in the back and allowed the garment to fall onto the comforter.

Anis could feel the rush of cold air on her skin and shivered. Her body continued to shake as she felt her Red Rose's lips suck on one breast while kneading the other one in his hand. His ears could easily catch the sound of her gasps as she gave him total control.

He continued, licking across the valley of her breasts and up to her collarbone, and kissing his way up her jawline before finally meeting up with her lips. She eagerly opened her mouth when his tongue has brushed up against her bottom lip. They both fought for dominance, but Kaede overpowered her as he felt along every nook and cranny inside of her mouth. Anis gasped in surprise when he sucked on her tongue and pulled it into his own mouth. It felt strange for her to be participating in something she had never experienced, but she tried anyway. She was cautious at first, timidly brushing against his, and she felt her Knight smile slightly as he persuaded her. Kaede took over once again, knowing her hesitation would only hold her back.

They broke off, struggling to regain air. Anis noticed that Kaede still had jeans on, and she gulped. Her eyes had noticed his growing erection over the time they spent, and she knew what the next course of action would be.

Shyly, she inched her way down his body, leaving light kisses as she traveled until she stopped at the newest destination. Her face heated up as she slowly reached for the silver buckle of his belt, stopping for a moment from embarrassment. Kaede saw her hesitation when she stilled, and sat up with Anis sitting in his lap.

"I can do this part if you want," he suggested softly, but she shook her head.

"No, it's fine." She toughened up her exterior, and gently tugged at the leather until it unlatched from the buckle, and slid it out of the belt loops. Anis pulled down the zipper just as Kaede reached down, helping her with the rest. He moved over to the side of the bed, pulling off his pants.

When Anis looked back over, she was stunned by the sight of her Red Rose kneeling on the bed in only boxers. She could feel an intense, foreign desire building up inside her as he moved toward her, leaning down to softly kiss her lips. He continued to trail down her jawline, his hands gliding across the smooth skin of her bare arms, and down her back, resting on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing into his collarbone while he made his way along her shoulders. He pulled back for a brief moment and kissed her forehead, making her look up and smile genuinely at him.

"I love you, Anis," he said in her ear. She responded by igniting another kiss while lying back against the wall of pillows. He followed suit, moving so that he was hovering over her slender body.

In their new position, his eyes saw everything, from how she was gazing at him with happiness in her eyes to the glow from her blushing cheeks. Kaede watched as her fingers moved along his shoulder bones, resting on his upper arms. He leaned into her touch with a small smile plastered on his face. Anis sighed contently. '_This is going to be the one morning I never forget,'_ she thought happily.

Her voice squeaked in surprise when she felt the tips of his hair brush down the skin of her stomach, tickling her as he trailed pasted her navel. Anis felt her face turn tomato red, knowing what he was doing.

He stopped when he was above her legs, looking at her with one expression that she knew was asking her for permission. She saw Kaede's sight trail up and down her body, his amethyst-colored eyes sparkling with want and excitement. Timidly, she nodded yes.

Kaede took his time running his fingers underneath the thin fabric, and pulled it down her legs as she lifted them up slightly to speed up the process. He stared for a short span of time, finally seeing Anis fully naked.

"So beautiful," he murmured.

He lovingly kissed her inner thighs before descending into her heat. His long fingers beckoned her to open her legs by brushing along her smooth skin and pulling them apart gently, making her look away shyly. The way his eyes lingered on her most intimate region made her feel a little self conscience, but the feeling melted away when she felt him spread the lips to her womanhood. She moaned softly at the sensation of his thumb sliding over her clitoris. He noticed, and repeated the motion a few times before he began rolling it in a circular motion. He watched as her fingers clenched onto the white sheets beneath them.

When Kaede stopped his ministrations, he was greeted with a look of disappointment from his dominion. However, he was too occupied to notice it. All he saw in that particular moment were the juices that were starting to drip from her. He decided to push his middle finger into her, and heard her breath catch in her throat at the sudden intrusion. The walls of her vagina clamped down fiercely on his appendage, shocking Kaede slightly, but encouraged him to go deeper. The grip he felt only grew tighter.

"Anis, relax," he whispered, and began slowly pumping the finger in and out of her at a steady rhythm. She moaned at the feeling, her lust-filled eyes fixated solely on him. Her body squirmed when a second finger was added.

"More," she breathed. He responded by increasing the speed at which he pumped his fingers in and out of her. At the same time, he used his other hand to once again stimulate her jewel.

"Mhm, Kaede," she moaned. Her hips bucked up involuntarily at the feeling, and her knuckles turned white from the vice-like grip she had on the sheets. Kaede gave her a small smile and carefully positioned two fingers along her clitoris and began rubbing against it while softly tugging it upwards. Anis moaned louder.

She cried out in protest when he pulled his digits out of her. Despite the loss, he immediately regained her attention when she saw him lick the juices off of his fingers; a sight that set her whole body on fire.

The dominion's eyes grew wide when she saw him lie flat on his stomach with his elbows propping him up. She yelped in surprise when his hands reached underneath her butt and pulled her towards him, and placed her legs against his shoulders. His hands spread her open once again, but instead of using fingers, he used his tongue.

Kaede's tongue flicked against her jewel a few times. He felt unsure of himself, but quickly regained his confidence when Anis's fingers tangled themselves into his disheveled hair.

"Please," she moaned. His action had sent waves of pleasure up her spine, and she ached for more of it. His mouth smiled against her, watching as her face contorted in pleasure as he repeatedly swept his tongue over her bundle of nerves. The more pressure he added, the more her body trembled against him. Eventually, every stroke was eliciting loud gasps from the young woman. His eyes never left her own, and his ears picked up on her loud, uneven breathing caused from the pleasure.

Eventually, the sounds she made encouraged him to latch his entire mouth onto her clitoris. She bucked up against him as he did so, and his hands had to push her back down to the mattress. Anis tried to still her body; a task that was almost too difficult. It especially didn't help when he started to suck her precious jewel, causing her to scream out unintentionally. Kaede was not deterred; he sucked even harder while rolling his tongue around it.

"I'm so close." Her Rhode Knight felt her fingers tighten their hold on his red strands as she fell into oblivion. She closed her high, riding out the high she was feeling from what he was able to accomplish with his mouth. Closing his eyes as well, Kaede focused entirely on pleasing her.

When Anis reopened her eyes, she felt herself suddenly teetering on the edge of her first orgasm caused by Kaede. The sight of him nestled between her legs was just too much for her to handle, nevermind the way his eyes were darkened with lust. They just dared her to cum for him.

At that thought, she felt him thrust his fingers against her vaginal walls. After just a few thrusts, she was over the edge of no return, and she clamped down onto his digits tightly. A powerful orgasm hit her, and Kaede worked to prolong it by speeding up the rhythm and pressure for both his fingers and tongue. Her back arched up against him; her chest fully pressed against his own as she trembled and her walls spasmed.

Finally, Anis drew in a long, shaky breath and closed her eyes, savoring the afterglow she was feeling. Kaede crawled back up her body to kiss her collarbone.

"How was that?" He murmured while licking the outer shell of her ear. Anis blushed madly, but pulled him in for a hard kiss. She could taste herself on his lips.

As she pulled back, Anis looked down and saw his erection straining against the confines of his boxers. He backed up a little, running his hand past the waistband and grabbed himself so that he could release his excitement.

"Can I help you?" She asked timidly. He nodded, grabbing her hand and placed it underneath his, causing Anis to squeak in surprise.

"Let me show you," he murmured huskily. He moved their hands together, pumping himself slowly. Anis could feel his pulsing member beneath her fingertips and avoided Kaede's gaze. She could feel him watching her intently as she mirrored his movements, their fingers gliding and tangled together.

He released her hand when he felt her pick up the speed, and leaned back to watch the show. While she felt nervous, Anis continued to pump him in a circular motion. She occasionally felt him throb and move against her, making her shiver. He surprised her with a throaty moan when she gently squeezed him. This made her feel a little bolder, and she ended up surprising him as well by wrapping her small lips around the tip of his cock. She kissed it gently before sucking, and his hands descended into her long hair. Her tongue trailed up and down his length, first working around the tip and then down to the base. Again and again she repeated the action, always looping around so that not a single side was neglected of her attention. However, the next time she did it, Anis threw Kaede for a shock by pressing her lips against his balls. She even took it a step further by sucking on them, and was reward with loud moans erupting from him.

She eventually traveled back up his length, leaving behind small trails of saliva that chilled him. He watched with fascination as she sucked his tip at a steady rhythm. His hips bucked against her mouth, seeking more pleasure. Anis complied to the unspoken request by descending down him, taking as much of his cock as she could handle. Kaede felt himself tighten as he watched her bob her head at a steady clip.

"Anis, I'm about to cum."

She released him from her mouth with an audible popping noise and sat up with her knees tucked underneath her. Her eyes stayed transfixed on Kaede as he pumped himself furiously. She didn't realize that he was orgasming until she felt a shot of his cum hit her breasts. He threw his head back as a few weaker shots were fired off.

It was soon over, and Kaede fell back against the pillows while Anis looked down at the coating of cum on her chest. Curiously, she dipped a finger in it and sucked gingerly on her digit. Kaede watched as she did so, blown away by the bold gesture. He grabbed her hand, effectively pulling her small frame flush against his and kissed her roughly. When they pulled away, both of them were gasping for air. Anis then finished the job by licking off the remaining cum from the tip of his penis.

"My god Anis, you're an animal."

The young dominion just smiled at him. She had no idea how to express herself after everything that had just happened.


End file.
